Your Fallen Angel
by Garnet. Rose-Emerald
Summary: My life is getting more and more miserable each passing day. And no one is here to me. I had no friends and I am invisible. But not until I met Drew Hayden. Oneshot. Contestshipping.


Save Me

The driving wind blew me away. Every part of me felt like a mystery hidden under the core. My body, my soul, and my heart are burning vigorously. My life is becoming more and more miserable each passing day. And no one is there to save me from the living hell of eternal flames.

Every night, I wake up screaming and no one is there to comfort me. What a shame, they would say; she actually looks innocent and peaceful. Too bad she's a daughter of a mafia.

I was a stranger to my dad but everyone knew him and everyone knew that he was my father. Why did I even go out to let the world see who I am if all they do is judge me because of my despicable father who hunts down innocent people for his childish and wicked entertainment?

I was an orphan. I wasn't adopted. I wasn't even wanted. I wasn't even loved. However, I had faith. I had faith in God that somebody would save me from myself, and my life. I just knew it.

I had no friends in which I can tell secrets with. No one would even bother to look at me twice. I was invisible. But not until I met Drew Hayden; not until that dreadful night in that dark alley when he saved me.

It was April 15, 1999. It near midnight in LaRousse and no more apartments were open. A group of drunken men offered their house for me. Of course, I wasn't stupid to accept that. I refused but they would not accept no for an answer.

Luckily, Drew helped me and threatened them to stay away. Apparently, he, too, was a son of mafia; a powerful one, at that. He seemed so nice and gentle that I accepted his offer to stay at his house. For a guy, he was pretty much clean and well-dressed.

We became friends in an instant. He may be boastful, arrogant, and conceited but that was the best part about him. He was confident and I respected that. He made me believe in kindness, care and love again. Days after, I realized that I actually love him. And the best part was that he loves me back.

He was not an orphan like me. I was already sixteen and I was set free at the orphanage. When I told Drew about it, he was pleased. But there was another thing that he brought up.

Drew smirked at me, "You're one year younger than me. Well, isn't that a shame?"

I pursed me lips and placed my hands on my hips, "Oh? And why is that?"

Drew hesitated playfully, a smirk climbing on his lips, "Well...it's just that I don't date girls younger than me."

I stared at him, wondering whether I heard him right. She stammered, "C-Could y-you say t-that a-again?"

Drew shrugged, "I don't date girls younger than me."

I laughed uneasily, "Why would I care if you don't date girls younger than me? It's not like I actually like you or something? Where did you get that idea?"

I was wishing, hoping, and praying that I sounded believable. Oh man, what a day. This is bad luck. I knew I'd be heartbroken in less than a week. I knew that he was bad luck. I mean, why would a handsome guy like him fall for a girl like me? It's just so freaking ridiculous, right?

Drew smirked again and walked closer towards me. "If you don't care then why are you crying?"

I sniffed and wiped my eyes with my forefinger. I was a bad liar. Lying was my weakness because I was always true to myself. I sniveled and took a deep breath.

"I'm not crying. What makes you think that?"

Drew laughed at me and took me in his arms. His chin was lying gently on my head and his arms were snaking to my waist. I didn't know what he was doing. He was so mysterious that he was just so hard to understand.

"What are you doing?" I swallowed.

He smirked and told me to stay quiet and just enjoy the moment. Then, he pulled my chin upward and kissed me. At first, I couldn't believe it then I realized that he only playing with me when he said that he doesn't date younger girls.

The kiss wasn't like those in movies these days. It was short, sweet, and cute. Well, it was at first. It turned from innocent to dynamic. His tongue started to lick my lips and begged for my entrance. I couldn't help myself and so I opened my mouth and let his tongue explore my cavern.

He pulled back from the kiss and whispered, "Don't cry, my fallen angel. I'm here to save you from yourself, and your life. You wanted that, remember?"

I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his nose softly. His room was starting to get cold and the window was opened. The chilly air from the balcony transferred inside his room.

Drew smirked at me when he noticed my shivering under his embrace. He took off his jacket and placed it on my shoulders. "I want...I want to sleep here with you," I murmured.

"I don't mean it like that. I just want to be with you. You know what I mean, right?"

Drew chuckled, "I know what you mean. Believe it or not, I'm not ready for a sexual interaction either."

I laughed at him and laid down on his bed with a laugh. I love him so much that I couldn't take it. He jumped on top me and huffed huskily. He placed his hands at the back of my neck and roughly kissed me.

His lips started to move in the same pattern as mine and all his feelings flowed into my heart like water. When he pulled back, he whispered at me hoarsely, "I love you so much. Will you...Will you be my girlfriend?"

I brushed his hair with my fingertips and licked his closed lips, "Aren't I already your girlfriend?"


End file.
